Tainted Cherry Blossom
by DelicateButterflies15
Summary: Sakura's been in a home called Hell since she was a preteen. She's been dealing with her ruthless mother and her disgusting boyfriends. Whats even worse is that she has a two year daughter with autism. Will getting close to a distant Sasuke make her life better?Or will she continue to be the tainted cherry blossom she is? Discontinued until further notice


_**Tainted Cherry Blossom**_

**WARNING:** This story contains child abuse, rape, angst, and other suggestive scenes.

.

.

.

"Sakura! S-Sakura! Come downstairs! I have some-someone I Want you to meeeet!" The tipsy woman said as she stumbled to walk in the front room. The young Sakura came downstairs from her room, half asleep. She was wearing her light pink night gown with white polka-dots and a tiny bow in the middle. She had creamy pale skin and big emerald orbs for eyes. Her pink hair stopped slightly on her shoulders.

The child stood at the edge of the staircase. "What is it Mommy?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes. It was after midnight. The young girl was waiting for her mother to get out of the club. She dislike being alone. Her mother was a club hopper. Always partying many hours of the night with her friends and drinking all the booze she wanted. Tonight she came back home early because she brought someone 'over'.

Sakura looked over at a man. He was about 6 feet tall with light skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was in his late twenties. Maybe because he had a 5 o' clock shadow. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans; he was also muscular.

Sakura's mother sat down in the chair. She pulled out her carton of cigarettes, took one out, lit it and breathed in slowly as the nicotine filled her lungs. "Sakura, this is mommy's new boyfriend, Rin. I want you to get along with him, ok?" The young girl shook her head in reply. Her mother rolled her eyes. "What I told you about the sign language? You have a voice right?"  
"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered.  
"Saki, it's almost one in the morning. She's probably tired." Rin said speaking firmly. He walked over to Sakura and picked her up. "Hey, little Sakura."  
"H-hi, Uncle Rin."  
Rin let out a chuckle. "Please call me Daddy."  
"Daddy?" she tilted her head in confusion. Sakura never called any of the other men daddy. Maybe her mother was planning on keeping this one.  
"Come on, little Sakura. Just say Daddy one time. Pretty please?"  
"Jesus, Rin. Don't treat her like she's a baby. She's eight years old and you're picking her up."  
"Saki, chill."  
The woman just crossed her legs and took one last puff of her cigarette. "I need another drink."

Sakura let out a big yawn. "Rin, can you put Sakura in her room so she can go to sleep? We have business to take care of." The woman licked her red lips as she stood up. She was still young. She was only twenty-four. She was average height with pale, creamy skin. Her pink hair was cut into a bob and she had baby blue eyes. She had a very curvy body that would attract any man, especially with the tight fitted black dress she was wearing. Saki walked over to the man and her child. She planted a kiss on Rin's cheek leaving the red imprint of her lips on him, then slightly poking the tip of the child's nose. "Goodnight, my little cherry blossom."  
"Goodnight, mommy. I love you."  
The woman shook her head. "Mhm, me too." She said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
Rin shook his head. "Come on, little one. Let me put you in your bed." He carried Sakura upstairs. "Which one is the door to your room, little Sakura." Sakura pointed to the door on Rin's right. It was a white door with chipped yellow paint. Rin opened the door and flicked on the light switch. Sakura's room had white walls that were a little dirty from dust, her bed had no bed frame, only the twin sized mattress with a small pillow and thin blanket. And there were nothing but old toys everywhere; most of them were broken.  
He placed the child in her bed and tucked her in. Rin picked up a medium sized teddy bear from the side of the mattress. It was fuzzy and brown with shiny glass eyes and a silky red bow around its neck.  
"My daddy gave that to me for my 5th birthday." Sakura told him. Rin smiled as he placed the stuffed bear next to her.  
"That was sweet of him. Did your daddy like buying you toys?"  
"H-he didn't buy them, he made them." The girl said. "He worked at a toy store."  
"Oh really?" The man said asking excited. "I'm guessing he made you all these toys?"  
Sakura nodded her head.  
"Do you know where your daddy is?"  
Sadness washed over the child's face. She clutched her teddy bear in her arms. "Mommy and Daddy were arguing one night. He was so mad, he left. Daddy didn't come back that night." The girl paused. "The police came to our house many days later and said Daddy was in an accident." A tear escaped Sakura's emerald eye. "Daddy is with the angels now."  
Rin looked down at the girl with sympathy. He ran his big hand through her soft pink hair. Rin brought his face down and kissed her forehead. "Its alright, little Sakura. I'm your new daddy and I'm not going anywhere."

.

.

.

**3 Years Later….**  
"Daddy! Daddy!" The eleven year old Sakura yelped as she lied on the sofa holding her stomach. Rin speed walked in the front room.  
"Whats wrong, sweetheart?" He said kneeling down in front of her. He still looked the same over the past three years, but grew out his facial features that were a circle-beard style with his sideburns connected and his jet black hair was about two inches passed his shoulders. He also worked as a construction worker; a job that was tiring, but paid well.  
"My stomach hurts really bad." She said sitting up. Her green eyes were glassy from crying. Rin pushed his silver rimmed glasses back in place.  
"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The man asked.  
"No. I went already and it hurts really bad!"  
He looked at the girl full of concern. "Come with me to the bathroom Sakura. I think I know what's wrong." He said standing up.  
"Carry me please." The girl said holding her arms. Rin picked Sakura up and carried her to the upstairs bathroom. "My stomach really hurts Daddy. Sakura whined.  
"I know Sakura, I know." The man said as he patted her on the back.  
He brought her in the bathroom and sat her on the sink counter. "Daddy! You're bleeding!" The girl yelled. Rin looked at himself. Blood was on the stomach area of his with button down shirt.  
"Damnit!" Rin said as he looked down at his now ruined shirt. He quickly looked at the child. "Sakura, get off the counter and take of your shorts." She shot him a look. The man put his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, its ok. You can trust me." Sakura hesitated for a moment then slowly slid off the counter. She can trust Rin, right? After all, he was her step-father.

Sakura unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. Rin took his hand and placed it near her inner thigh. Sakura jumped back. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.  
"Look!" He yelled back. He had his hand in front of her. It was covered in sticky blood. The blood was coming from the child.  
"I'm bleeding?" The girl looked down at her clothes. Her shorts and underwear were covered in her blood. "Why am I bleeding Daddy?"  
"Are you serious? Saki is a shame to all mothers." He said shaking his head. "You're starting you period." "What's that?" Sakura asked.  
"It's a part of puberty. You know, growing up."  
"Growing up?" She tilted her head.  
"Yes, Sweetheart. Becoming a woman."  
"Like Mommy?"  
"No. Better then Mommy." He observed Sakura. She didn't look like the same eight year old he met that night. She was about 4"7 and wasn't skinny like before. Sakura's breasts were developing and so were her hips. Her face was maturing; even her voice had changed.  
"Sakura, how much do you love Daddy?" Rin said putting his hands on her sides.  
"I love you bunches, daddy! I love you more than anything in the world!"  
"You know daddy loves you a lot, too, right?" He said brushing his fingers through her hair.  
"Of course. That's why you take care of me and mommy and buy me clothes and toys, because mommy wouldn't."  
"That's right." He said still brushing her long, pink silky hair. "But daddy is going to start doing new things to show you I love you since you're becoming a woman."  
Sakura started to have an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and she knew it wasn't cramps.  
"You have to promise that you wont tell anybody, not even mommy, ok? You'll get into a lot of trouble if you do and Mommy will send Daddy away. Do you want Daddy to get sent away?"  
The girl shook her head. "No."  
"Then say you promise." Rin said cupping his hand under her chin and slightly rubbing his thumb on it.  
"I-I promise, Daddy…"  
He smiled. It almost looked wicked. "Good girl. Now stay still."  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto her. Sakura closed her eyes tight. This was was wrong in so many ways. Sakura understood he loved her, but this wasn't the love you were supposed to show to a child. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and licking his lips. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He put his hands on her face and kissed her again, this time trying to insert his tongue into her mouth, but the girl kept her teeth shut. The man suddenly pulled away from the kiss after hearing a door slam shut. Saki had returned home. "We'll finish this later. Remember, this is our little secret." He winked walking out of the bathroom to tell her mommy about their daughter hitting puberty.

Sakura remained on the sink counter. She felt confused, strange, and scared. He was her step-father. Was he supposed to love her like that? Sakura wanted to go tell her mother, but it was a good possibility that she wouldn't believe her and Rin was the closest thing to love she ever had. Her mother never showed her love. Sakura doesn't even recall her saying those three words to her. Rin was the one who bought her new clothes for her to wear. Rin was the one that fixed her room up. It was always Rin. He was the only one that was there for her. The only one that loved her…

.

.

.

Sakura and Rin's secret went on for a year and a half. Rin went from kissing to touching which soon turned into sexual activity. All the 'love making' Rin was doing made Sakura uneasy and sick. But she loved him.

It was around 9:30; a usual Friday night. Saki was pissy drunk, and sound asleep. A couple of shots of gin and vodka along with two bottles of red wine would do the trick. Rin and Sakura were in her room, doing what they normally did every Friday night. Sakura would put on her pajamas and get ready for bed; Rin would walk in all aroused. He would tell her he's been waiting all week. No, she didn't reject him. For all he'd done for her, the girl felt like she had to repay him somehow and this was the only way she knew.  
When they were having sex, Sakura would escape to her own imagination, or would at least try. When she did, she would picture herself, her mother, and her real father. There would be no fighting, no arguing, her mother wasn't an alcoholic or a club hopper. Why couldn't things be like that? When she couldn't escape into her own world, she would distract herself by looking around in her room. The entire room was light pink. On one wall Rin had painted a cherry blossom tree with the cherry blossoms falling. He threw out all of her old toys and bought her decent ones. And she had a nice wooden bedframe for her new mattress.  
When Rin finished, he would tell her daddy loves her then walk out. Everytime she would cry. Her real daddy never did anything like this to her, so why did Rin?

.

"The results came in positive. Mr. Morita, your daughter is pregnant." The doctor said examining her. Rin sighed heavy and then looked at his step daughter. The twelve year old was frozen. 'I'm pregnant! PREGNANT?!' she yelled out in thought.  
"How long is she?" Rin asked.  
"She's three months pregnant."  
'Three months?'  
"Sir, I'm not a counselor, but I think abortion is the best option for your daughter."  
'Abortion?'  
Rin's nostrils flared. "You're saying you want my daughter to kill her child?!" He slammed his fist onto the table Sakura was sitting upon.  
"In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Morita, she's a child herself." The doctor said in a very serious tone. Sakura could see by her step-father's expression that he was hurt, but why? She didn't care right now. The only thing she was worried about was what her mother was going to say.  
"Guess you're right, doc." Rin grabbed his step-daughter's hand. "Make her an appointment for her to get an abortion."

.

.

.

"Don't tell your mother anything." Rin had told the preteen before they got home. Guilt was that was going through Sakura's mind. She was sleeping around with her mother's boyfriend. Whats worst is she's pregnant for him, and her mother was too drunk to notice any of it.

Sakura was sitting on the stairs looking at her mother fold the laundry in the front room. Her conscious was talking to her. 'Tell her while you have the chance!'  
"Sakura!" Her mother yelled. "Stop spying on me and come here."  
The girl hurried downstairs to see her mother.  
"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately." Saki said taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.  
"Nothing's wr-wrong Mommy."  
She let out a small chuckle hoping her mother wouldn't read her mind.

She looked her daughter up and down. "Did you get fatter?" She asked as she took her cigarette out her mouth.  
"What? No!" The girl said feeling offended.  
"Hey don't talk back to me! I'll slap the shit out of you!" Saki grabbed her daughter by her arm and pulled her toward herself. She let out a loud laugh. "You did get fatter!" She almost choked on  
her cigarette smoke from the laughter.

"Your stomach pokes out like you're pregnant!" She said as she poked the girl's stomach then quickly pulled away. Saki took her lit cigarette and burned the child's face. The sizzle sound it made when the cigarette touched skin. Sakura screamed out in pain. Saki punched her upside her head and watch her pregnant daughter fall to the floor.

"You little whore!" She yelled standing over her. "What are you doing having sex at 12 years old?!"  
"I don't know!" The frightened girl yelled as she wrapped her arms around her stomach protecting the unborn child.  
"Oh but you knew what you was doing when you opened your legs for that boy that got you pregnant!"  
"It wasn't a boy! It was a man!"  
That just made her mother more angry. Her mother kicked her in the face, making her toenails cut through her delicate skin. Saki kicked her repeatedly. "What you mean it was a man? You trying to give someone a charge?"  
"No!"  
"Who was it?"  
"It was Rin!" The girl screamed out in agony.  
Saki pulled her child by her hair and dragged her all the way into the kitchen. Sakura could feel the burning of the carpet on her back as she was dragged. Saki dug in the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife. "Who's the father?!" She asked as she raised her child's arm in the air.  
"I told you it was Rin!"  
"You're lying, slut!" She pressed the blade of the knife against her skin until it drew blood.  
"Saki, what the fuck are you doing?!" Rin said as he grabbed the woman and discarded the knife from her hand. "Whats wrong with you? That is your child!"  
"She's a fucking whore that got pregnant for you, you fucking prick!" Saki slapped him across the face. Rin pushed her into the counter. He took a couple of steps back from the enraged woman.  
"I'm leaving you and taking Sakura with me, you psychotic bitch!"  
"The hell you are!"  
They were both in each other's face now.  
"I'm taking Sakura with me and reporting you for abuse!"  
Saki stopped. She arched her eyebrow and began to chuckle. "You wanna send me to jail? Over child abuse?" She let out an odd laugh.  
Rin twisted up his face. "You're sick!"  
Saki stopped laughing. All she did was smirk. "I'm sick? I'm not the one who impregnated a twelve year old girl. You committed rape. Now who'll be in jail longer? Me or you?"  
Rin gritted his teeth and balled up his fist. Saki walked up to him until her body was pressed against his. She put her finger on his bottom lip. "Get out of my house now and come get your shit tomorrow, ok?"

As soon as she said that, Rin walked toward the kitchen door. When he grabbed the door knob, he turned around to look at the scared child hiding under the kitchen table. "I'm coming back for you, Sakura." He opened the door and left. Fear was the only thing Sakura felt.

"Come here, you fucking whore!" Saki said as she reached under the table and grabbed a handful of hair.  
"No, mommy! Stop! It hurts!"  
"Shut up, slut!" The woman said as she picked the girl up in the air by her hair. "You don't deserve to call me Mommy!" She tossed the girl down, making the back of her head hit the sink cabinet. "Wanna take my man away from me and get pregnant? You think you grown, huh?" Sakura backed away in a corner, her emerald eyes were red and glossy. "You not getting rid of the baby! You're going to raise that thing by yourself! You in hot water now, bitch!"  
Sakura didn't understand. Why was her mother so angry at her She didn't want any of this to happen. All she wanted was a happy family, but now that wasn't going to happen. The devil inside her mother had awoken. This is how it all started. Hell has been unleashed.

* * *

_How ruthless is Sakura's mother? She's a piece of work huh? Been having this story on my mind for a very long time. Thanks for reading. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
Sorry, i accidentally put this story on complete; its a work in progress!  
_


End file.
